


Never Be Ashamed of Who You Are

by ThanagarianAmazon



Series: DragonSwanQueen [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanagarianAmazon/pseuds/ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: Henry has something to tell his moms, but is very anxious about it. He decides to start by talking to Maleficent instead. How will she take the news? And how will Regina and Emma handle when they find out?





	1. Chapter 1

Henry took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to do. It had taken him a long time to figure everything out and he finally felt it was time to tell his mothers, yet he was still nervous about it.

  
  


He actually didn't think that either Regina or Emma would mind, but there was still that part of him that wanted to be the perfect son for them. He wasn't sure if this would take him out of the running or not.

  
  


So, he had decided to start with Maleficent. 

  
  


If you were to ask someone to describe the dragon in one word, their answer would probably be 'patient.' She was certainly easy to talk to. It did not matter what the subject was, Mal would always listen and never judge. No matter what.

  
  


Henry knocked on the door to the basement, where Mal spent the majority of her time when her lovers were not home. He took one last deep breath as he heard her call to come in before turning the knob.

  
  


The blonde looked over her shoulder and smiled at Henry coming down the steps, yet she scrunched her brow in confusion. "Hey, what are you doing home? I thought you and Violet were going to the arcade after school."

  
  


"We were," the teen shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "but there was something else I needed to do. What are you up to?"

  
  


"Nothing much, just rearranging some things. This room and my portion of the closet are the only areas of the house that your mother has freely given me complete decorating control." She was happy to see the boy give a small grin. It was obvious from the look on his face when he came in that something was bothering him. "What was it you needed to do Henry? Anything I can help with?"

  
  


"Yeah, actually, umm...can we sit down, please? There's something...something I want to talk to you about if you don't mind."

  
  


"Of course," Mal stepped toward him and took his shoulders to steer him towards the small seating area she had put on one side of the room. "I know I'm not your mother Henry, but I hope you know that you can trust me as if I was."

  
  


Henry smiled a little larger as he sat down, nodding his head, "Yeah I know, and I do, that's why I'm here. I uh...figured something out recently and wanted to talk to you about it before I tell my moms."

  
  


The blonde leaned back in her seat while Henry was leaning forward and tense. She hoped that seeing her so relaxed would help him to not be so nervous. "Take your time. Talk when you're ready."

  
  


The boy smirked, "How are you so patient all the time?"

  
  


"Centuries of living would make anyone patient. That being said, however, don't change the subject. Obviously, there's something you need to discuss. Anything you say is safe with me, I promise."

  
  


He blushed a little at getting caught trying to get off topic. He ran his hands over his knees and sighed, "Violet and I broke up last week."

  
  


"I'm sorry Henry," Mal reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "What happened?"

  
  


"I...I just realized that I didn't really feel the same as her I guess,"  he spoke almost tentatively. "When I told her we had a long talk about it and agreed to still be friends. I still care about her, just...just not in the way that she wanted me to I guess."

  
  


"I understand. Your first break-up is always hard, but I'm glad you followed your heart and went with how you feel. That takes a lot of strength Henry. I know it's hard but, you should be proud of yourself."

  
  


"Thank you," he gave a polite yet forced smile. Mal could easily tell there was something more to this story. 

  
  


"You're very welcome. But was else is bothering you? And don't be like your mothers and say 'nothing.' Remember that I'm the reason you're passing algebra. The tutoring may stop if you begin lying to me," Mal smirked when Henry gave a small laugh.

  
  


"Yeah...yeah, there is more to it," he was glad he went to Maleficent. He was still nervous, yet a bit more relaxed. His mothers would probably just reflected his own nervousness. 

  
  


"Um..." he wasn't sure how to start.

  
  


"Take your time," Mal smiled gently as she rubbed the shoulder where her hand still was. 

  
  


Henry swallowed and licked his lips before he settled back against the seat. "I don't have the same feelings that I probably should," he spoke while looking down at his hands in his lap.

 

"What do you mean?" the dragon asked as she slowly lowered her hand to settle on the boy's forearm.

 

"I like her...but not, um, not sexually..." He looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

Mal smiled at the boy. She knew how embarrassing it must have been for him to talk about that.

 

"Henry that's perfectly normal. You can care for someone and not feel attracted to them. There's nothing wrong with that."

 

"What if...?" Henry paused. He knew that once he told Maleficent that everything would become much more real. There would be no going back. He looked back over to Mal with his blush still present. She was waiting patiently for him to speak.

 

"What if I'm not attracted to anybody? I...I think I might be asexual." He licked his lips nervously before looking the dragon directly in the eye to gauge her reaction. He was honestly expecting her to look at least a little surprised, yet her face still only showed understanding.

 

"Henry," she reached for his hand, "This is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. If anything you should be proud of yourself."

 

"For what? It's not like this is a good thing."

 

"And having sexual attraction is? Henry, there is nothing good or bad about a person's sexuality, it's just a part of them. It's normal. Look at your mothers and I. There are many that would say that our relationship is wrong or abnormal, but it's not. It's who we are. We are women who fell in love with two other women. It's not bad. It's not good. It's just who we are and we are not ashamed of it."

 

She squeezed his hand and made sure to lock eyes with him before she continued, "As long as it always consensual for all parties involved, then there will never be anything wrong with a person's sexuality, including yours. It just makes it a part of you."

 

"You think my moms will think the same way? I know they both want me to find my happy ending one day. I doubt the type of relationship I want is what they have in mind." 

 

"You think you'll be disappointing them?" After Henry gave a shy nod she spoke again, "Henry they love you more than anything. They won't care in the least about who you choose to love or how you love them. Happy endings come in all shapes and sizes. Not all of them have to end the same way your grandparents did. As long as you stay true to yourself then both your mothers will be proud of you  _ and _ ," she takes a moment to run her hand through his already ruffled hair, "so will I."

 

The boy gave a soft smile before scooting over to the dragon and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Mal."

 

Maleficent smiled and hugged Henry back, "You're welcome dear. And I meant every word. Never be ashamed of who you are."

 

Henry pulled back from the hug while nodding, "Can you still be there when I tell my moms? I believe you, that they'll always love and be there for me," he said with a shrug before blushing again. "But it still might easier if you're there."

 

"Of course I will Henry."

 

Suddenly the boy smirked, "What is it about you that makes you so easy to talk to?"

 

"Your mother. After she showed me what having other people in my life could feel like it became easier for me to listen to others. When Regina first entered my fortress I wanted her gone, but she wormed her way into it and into my life. Dragons are very solitary creatures so I was not used spending time with others. With Poppet, however, I quickly found myself looking forward to her visits. She made me realize how lonely I was. I hung onto every word she spoke because I was afraid that a day may come where she would not speak to me again. I was afraid one day that she would see the beast that I am and run and never look back. I am eternally grateful that, despite my rudeness towards her at first, she did not back down and persisted on being a part of my life."

 

"That makes four of us then," Henry said with a smile, knowing that if it was not for what happened in the past that their family probably would not exist the way it did today. 

 

The dragon's eyes watered slightly before she leaned forward to kiss the boy on his temple. Henry was the closest thing she would ever have to a son of her own. Since the day he had accepted her into his family, she vowed to love and protect him just as she would Lily.

 

"We still have a few hours before my moms get home. Need help with the shelves?"

 

"You were the one that helped me set them up in the first place so I suppose you could certainly help me rearrange them. If you don't mind, that is."

 

"Not at all. You're much easier to work with on these sort of things. Mom always changes her mind about what would look good where and Ma tries her best to show off by lifting the heavy stuff herself and won't let me help her until Mom tells her to."

 

Mal laughed at loud at that, "Certainly sounds like them."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening the family had just finished up dinner. The entire time they ate Regina and Emma were exchanging curious looks. Henry had barely said a word the entire time and Mal kept talking like she did not even notice. They knew something was up.

 

After dinner, Henry washed his plate quickly and then went into the living room, leaving the women in the kitchen. As soon as the teen was out of sight Emma and Regina turned to the dragon.

 

"Something you want to clue us in on, Mal?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Kitten," Mal looked at the other two innocently.

 

"Come on Beautiful," Emma spoke with a hand on her hip. "Henry was acting like he just lost his puppy all through dinner and you kept acting like nothing was wrong."

 

"Because nothing is wrong."

 

"Then you do know what has Henry so upset," Regina said while wiping her hands dry on a towel. 

 

"There is something that he wishes to discuss with you both. He wanted to talk to me about it first, I think because he wanted to warm himself up before telling you," she spoke calmly. She could already tell Regina was growing nervous.

 

"What could possibly be so bad that our son wouldn't be comfortable telling us?"

 

"Angel, calm down," Emma placed her hand on the brunette's back and made a soothing rubbing motion. "Freaking out won't help us get anywhere. Henry will tell us what's going on and if it was anything too serious Mal would be telling us."

 

Regina looked at her and nodded. "You're right," she turned to the dragon, "I trust you my cariño, but I won't apologize for worrying about him."

 

Both blondes giggled, "Poppet we would be more concerned if you didn't start worrying." She placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "But I promise nothing is wrong. Henry is just a little overwhelmed is all. You both need to stay calm while he's talking, okay?"

 

When they both nodded in response, Mal led the other two into the living room. They entered to find Henry pacing around the living room, the doubts he thought of earlier had reappeared in his mind as he waited.

 

He looked up when he heard them come in and gave them a nervous smile, "Moms? Would it be okay if we talked a minute before we pick a movie for tonight?"

 

"Sure kid," Emma spoke as the three sat on the couch with the brunette in the middle. "You can talk to us about anything. You know that" she smiled.

 

Henry nodded as he avoided their eyes.

 

"We can tell you're nervous Henry. Whatever it is we'll do our best to help," Regina spoke softly and somewhat worriedly, though she tried not to show it for Henry's sake. 

 

Henry let out a breath as he sat down in the armchair. He ran his hand through his hair as he decided to begin this conversation the same way he did with Mal.

 

"So, for starters, Violet and I decided to stop seeing each other."

 

"Oh Henry, I'm sorry." Regina scooted up in her seat to look at her son a little better.

 

"Are you okay?" Emma reached over to place her hand on her son's knee.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. We ended on good terms and we're still friends so it's okay. I understand her decision."

 

"Then why do you look like me when your mom catches me drinking the last of her cider?"

 

Henry gave a small smile at the joke and laughed a little when the mayor elbowed his other mom. He glanced at Mal and saw her giving him an encouraging smile to continue.

 

"I, um, realized something about myself and that's why Violet and I broke up. I wanted to tell you when I found out but I was still a little confused about it myself and I didn't think it was all that normal. It's not like I know about anyone else that feels this way. I told Mal before you guys got home to get her reaction from it and she said she was okay with it and that you guys would be too," he finally stopped once he realized he was rambling. He took another deep breath and sighed out, "I'm asexual."

 

Regina and Emma were both silent and blinked several times while looking at Henry. Both he and Mal looked at the other two women to try to gauge their thoughts until the sheriff spoke up.

 

"And?"

 

"And what?" Henry shrugged.

 

"That's all that has you so worried?"

 

"Well yeah."

 

"Henry," Regina got up to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing her son. "Your mother and I would never be disappointed in you for something like that," she spoke as she reached for her son's hand.

 

"Yeah, kid. We would never judge anyone based on their sexuality, especially our own son," Emma had many foster parents yell and berate her for being bisexual. She could never imagine saying those types of things to Henry. "Why would you think we would."

 

The boy avoided their eyes again as he looked down and shrugged. "I'm The Author. I write about other peoples happy endings and...and I have never seen another character like me in the stories. I wasn't sure if you would like the idea that I would never have a relationship like you three have or like grandma and grandpa do."

 

"Then perhaps it's time a story like yours was written," Mal smiled as she scooted closer to Emma. 

 

"She's right," Emma squeezed Henry's knee. "Henry there are so many people in the world who, for one reason or another, believe that the way they feel is wrong. If more diverse stories were told they could end up helping a lot of people. No one should ever be ashamed of who they are."

 

"But what if...?" He trailed off and looked down at his lap.

 

"Henry," Regina placed her hand under her son's chin and gently tilted it up so that his eyes met hers. "We're all your parents, whatever you say will always be safe with us."

 

With her back turned to her, Regina did not see how Mal's eyes widened when the brunette included her as a parent figure for Henry. Emma saw her face and leaned over quickly to kiss her cheek to show she too knew Mal was Henry's third mother figure. Both women turned back when the boy started to speak again.

 

"What if I can't find anyone who wants to be loved the way I want to love them?" Henry's voice was soft as a light blush crossed his face. "I don't blame Violet for wanting something more, but what about other people I meet? Who would stay with me after they realize I don't want to go further than a kiss?"

 

"The person that deserves you, Henry," Regina squeezed his hand. "If you find someone who loves you, truly loves you, then they won't care about anything else."

 

"Obviously I'm not gonna go into too much detail here, but Henry," Emma waited until her son met her eyes, "between the three of us there are things that one of us wants to do that the other two don't and vice versa. But it's never a game changer for any of us. We love and respect each other enough to accept our preferences and limits."

 

"Anyone can find happiness with another if that's what they look for it, Henry, " the dragon spoke up. "If that's what you want then you should not be afraid to look for it."

 

"You remember when the queen and I merged back together. I was scared to death that Emma or Mal would be opposed to being in a relationship together with me."

 

"And we weren't sure if she would be up for dating both of us at once," the sheriff said as she and Mal looked to Regina. All of them remembering the tumoral they went through that day. "But if Mal and I didn't find the courage to show up that day or if you mom backed out about asking us, then we probably wouldn't be where we are today."

 

Maleficent smiled knowingly, "I meant what I told you before Henry. How you feel is normal, no matter what society says. There are plenty of other people in this world that feel the same way you do." 

 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll meet and fall in love with one," Henry said softly.

 

"Then you will find one that will love you enough that they will respect your wishes." Regina moved from the table to sit on the arm of Henry's chair. "Every couple has to work things like that out together. There is always some give and take involved, but as long as there's love, true love, then their relationship will survive anything. And I have no doubt that you will find someone just like that Henry. You will find your happy ending. I just know it."

 

"We all do," Emma said with a smile as Mal nodded behind her.

 

For the first time all evening Henry showed a true smile as he looked up at his brunette mother, who was running her hand through his hair, he then glanced at the blondes. "Thanks, Moms," he spoke with emotion in his voice.

 

The three lovers shared almost mischievous grins before they all launched toward Henry to wrap him in a group hug, making them all laugh.

 

"Okay okay," Henry said while still giggling. He squirmed his way up and out of the hug to look back at them all as they stood up. "Really though, thanks. I feel a lot better now, still a little weary but definitely more...normal," he said the last part with a smirk while looking at Mal who grinned back.

 

"Just remember that no matter what you do we will always be proud of you my little prince."

 

"And that if you are ever with anyone who tries to push anything on you that you absolutely do not want to do then the three of us will kick their ass," Emma smirked.

 

"I will," he giggled. "Can we pick a movie now?"

 

DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

 

Hours later the women were getting ready for bed after hugging Henry goodnight. The boy had whispered an extra 'thank you' in Mal's ear on the way to his room.

 

"Well, I guess now we know for sure that the kid was telling the truth when he said he and Violet were just studying or playing video games when he stayed the night over there," Emma smiled at her and Regina's reflections as they brushed their hair in front of the dresser mirror. 

 

"Were you thinking our son lied to us, Baby?"

 

"No," she smirked, "but it's still nice to know for sure. If he was anything like me on the other hand..."

 

"I think it's best we not even think about that. Asexual or not, let's just be glad he didn't inherit your bad behavior."

 

"Says the girl who lost her virginity in a hay pile at the same time she was supposed to be having a riding lesson. Although I guess you could say that you still were, just not the kind of riding your parents thought you were doing."

 

"Emma!" Regina blushed as she shoved the blonde playfully.

 

Emma just giggled and leaned over to nuzzle her face quickly into Regina's neck before kissing her cheek, "Just teasing Angel. Besides Mal and I are eternally thankful for all the lessons you got back then," she finished with a wink.

 

Regina smiled as she rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat

 

Mal was sitting in the middle of their bed finishing up a chapter in the current book she was reading and listening to her lovers' playful bickering. She smiled to herself and shook her head at their behavior before she went back to reading. That was until the book was gently pulled from her hands by Regina who laid it on the nightstand before sitting down next to her.

 

"I was reading that," she smirked as she put her arm around the brunette's middle.

 

"I know," Regina smiled and snuggled further into Mal's hold. "But I just wanted to say thank you for helping Henry today. I hate that he was so nervous that he couldn't talk to Emma and me, but I'm very thankful that he had you to turn to," she finished the statement with a small kiss.

 

"I second that," Emma stood from the dresser and stepped over to climb onto the bed beside Mal. "It certainly makes me feel better that the kid has so many people in his life he can turn to. I was always too scared to talk to adults about anything personal when I was his age. I'm glad he has you Beautiful," the sheriff then gave Mal a kiss of her own.

 

Maleficent gave a watery smiled as she hugged both of her lovers to her. "There is nothing to thank me for. I love him. You both did an incredible job in raising him. You're truly amazing parents. I'm just thankful that he allows me to play a role in his life. I will be there for him for as long as I can be. That's a promise."

 

"We know my cariño, but there is one thing you left out."

 

Mal raised a brow at Regina yet it was Emma that spoke, " _You're_ an amazing parent too, Maleficent. Lily and Henry both love and look up to you. Not just them but Neal, Roland, and Robyn love and trust their Aunt Mal too." Her voice was soft as she moved a strand of blonde hair out of the dragon's face.

 

"You may not have had a chance to be a parent before, but you couldn't tell it from the way you are with the children you love. You should be proud of yourself Maleficent. We certainly are," Regina said softly as she brushed a single tear off Mal's cheek.

 

"More than you could even imagine," Emma whispered into her ear.

 

Mal sniffled and pulled the other two against her again this time squeezing them even harder and feeling them return the embrace. "Thank you, Kitten, Poppet. You have no idea what that means to me."

 

She kissed both of the women lovingly before sinking little deeper on to the bed pulling the other two with her. "I don't know what I did to end up here with the two of you and our wonderful family. I love you both so much. Not a day goes by that I don't think of how lucky I am."

 

"Same here Beautiful and we love you too," Emma and Regina both kissed her on her cheeks before they all moved to get under the covers and back into each other's arms. "What do you guys think about going out of town for the weekend and taking Henry with us? I know we've been planning a longer trip for just us, but he's been wanting to go visit that museum in Boston and a little vacation could do him some good after his near anxiety attack over all of this."

 

"I think that's an amazing idea Baby. Then the three of us can still go somewhere later this summer."

 

"I love that idea as well. Perhaps we could invite Lily to come along too?"

 

"She's family Mal. Of course, she can come," Emma nuzzled into the dragon's hold further.

 

Mal smiled up at the ceiling at the thought of the coming weekend. "I love you both," she repeated softly.

 

"And we love you too. Now," Regina turned just enough to turn off the lights,   "let's all get some sleep and talk travel plans in the morning." She quickly snuggled back into the dragon's side.

 

"Sounds good Gina. Good night." Emma leaned over to kiss Regina quickly and then Mal before laying her head on the other blonde's shoulder.

 

Mal kissed Regina as well before the brunette closed her eyes, her own following closely behind. Mal's last thought before falling to sleep was of Lily and Henry and how she could not be more thankful for them and the two women laying beside her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like the daily updates whenever I post a story or would you rather I stretched it out to last a little longer? Say once a week?


End file.
